Monster
by Ciel no Ame
Summary: After years of living in darkness, Sasuke once again found his light. But how can he love anyone? How could anyone love him? He was a monster, and monster have no heart, no emotion. Au Vampire. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**Author: Ciel-no-ame**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Nope. **

**Summary: After years of living in darkness, Sasuke once again found his light. But how can he love anyone? How could anyone love him? He was a monster, and monster have no heart. Everyone knows better than to go near him. Everyone but a certain blonde. Au Vampire. Sasunaru.**

He pushed open the heavy wooden door, only to meet with the darkness inside. He was all wet, cold and he needed a place to stay the night since his stupid car broke down. Even if it's a gloomy abandoned castle(he wouldn't risk spending the night in the wood, nothankyou!). The door creaked loudly, making him jumped as his heart pounding in his chest.

'Be a man!' Thought the poor boy as he tried to calm his racing heart. Honestly, this place freaked him out. Were he had another choice, he wouldn't have choose this creepy castle. But no! Fate decided to drop him in the middle of nowhere with a broken car, in a fucking storm, just to see how he would survive. He cursed his luck as he turned on his flashlight, carefully observing before stepped inside.

He turned back sharply as the wooden door suddenly slammed shut and let out a not-so-manly shriek.

"It's nothing! Just the wind!" He clenched the flashlight in his hand tightly like his life depend on it.

Something wasn't right. There was something wrong with his place. It gave him such chills.

"Just one night! One night and I'll be out of here right when the storm stopped" He muttered so as to comfort himself. Swallowing hard, he made his way to an empty spotted on the floor, set his backpack down and about to sit himself down when his heard something moving in the dark.

"Hello?" He repeated, a little shakingly this time while slowly turning around. He saw no one. But the boy's heart had started picking up peace again as he heard the noise louder, clearer this time. He turned to the direction of the sound, only to have his heart stopped…

In the dark, stands a tall figure. He could only see its eyes but he swore that those cold eyes send a shiver down his spine as it glared at him before slowly turned into a bloody shade of red.

Right that moment, the poor lost boy wanted to scream. He opened his mouth to but nothing ever came out. He was terrified. He was scared. Scared of the murderous aura that the dark figure gave off. Scared of what seemed to be bloodlust presented in those eyes.

'Breathe!' His mind screamed at him, but he doesn't remember how to. He took a step back, trembling visibly with fear as the shadow slowly taking steps toward him.

He remembered seeing white, sharp fangs before everything went black.

_**Hello dear readers! So this the prologue of my first Sasunaru fic ever! Finally!**_

_**So please review, show me your support!**_

**Naruto: Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**Naruto: He means : "I would be grateful if you do!"**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: What do you mean, teme?**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Naruto: Oh no you didn't! Asshole!**

**Sasuke: Hn~**

**Naruto: Perverted! *blushing furiously***

_**(It seems that only Naruto can understand Sasukeemolanguage =.=' )**_


	2. Chapter 1: Two weeks

_**Chapter 1: Two weeks**_

_**Author: Ciel no ame**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto said I owned Naruto. But I woke up and figured it was just a dream! TTATT**_

_**Summary: After years of living in darkness, Sasuke once again found his light. But how can he love anyone? How could anyone love him? He was a monster, and monster have no heart. Everyone knows better than to go near him. Everyone but a certain blonde. Au Vampire. Sasunaru.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Two weeks

Sasuke's eyes turned red, glowing in the dark as he continue to stare hungrily at the the now unconscious boy. His mouth watered, sharp fangs showing at the unfamiliar feeling of desire. Every inch of his body was itching to have a taste of the delicious warm liquid that was flowing in the boy's body. 'Just one bite...one bite wouldn't hurt...' A small voice whispered inside his head.

There was something about this boy that makes Sasuke lose control. And before he knew it, he was already approaching the human, hand reaching for the delicate neck.

'No!' Scowled the dark haired man 'I would never become like him' He clench his teeth, withdrew his hand and forced himself to look away. He needed to distract his hunger with something. But the boy's scent was everywhere, making it hard for his mind to concentrate on anything else. The vampire then closed his eyes, thinking about how disgusted he had felt when his parents were murdered by a _certain_ vampire. It wasn't long before he took control over the feeling. The vampire then turned his attention back to the unconscious human on the floor.

_ Maybe he is the one…_

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval, but signed, knowing he couldn't just leave him there in this kind of weather. Though he didn't feel cold but the raven could feel the temperature was dropping low. The poor mortal could die freezing in his soaked clothes, and no, the raven didn't need more person dying in this damned castle. So deciding to just bring him to his room, Sasuke gained all his self control and held the lost boy up bridal style.

The moment skin touched, the reaven felt as if there was electric ran through him. It had been so long since he last touched anyone. A few years ? A few decades? Centuries? Lord, he didn't know! He had lost count long ago. When you have no point of living and no one to wait for, what does time matter? You just stop caring once you realize that no, this isn't a nightmare and yes, you're a disgusted blood sucking monster.

The boy's skin was warm, too warm, which was understandable since a monster like him doesn't produce body heat. The dark haired man couldn't help but stealing a glance at the person in his arm. The boy was probably about 16 or 17. He was soaked, water dripping from his clothes while his hair was damped, its color was darkened by water so it was a dark shade of blond. He was wearing a rather thick jacket but still, not enough to keep him warm. The boy was handsome, Sasuke could tell at the other's sleeping face. The strangest thing about him though, was the odd looking whisker marks on his cheek, three on each to be exact. The vampire couldn't place why, but he just couldn't image him without those fox-like whiskers.

_ It would be so easy to break him, to just dig this fangs into his warm flesh and..._

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought as he made his way to the back of the castle.

* * *

"Sasuke, was it another curious intruder?" The silver haired asked Sasuke as the two walked by. The vampire stopped, but no answers were given. The other man peeked up from his orange novel curiously. Then his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god!" The silver haired man – Kakashi – was surprised to see his ex-student holding a limp body. "Is… is he… did you…" He stuttered, didn't know how to voice his question.

"No, he is not dead. I haven't done anything." Sasuke answered the question anyway. There was an pregnant silence before he raven continue "I don't know, Kakashi. He was different from others. I have never lost control over my thirst but there is something about him…" He looked down at the boy again, feeling his desire stirred in his stomach. What made him want this boy so bad?

"Do you think"Kakashi paused, not wanting to raise his hope too high" Do you think that he might be the one?"

"I don't know" The dark haired man answered honestly, causing the masked man to sign "I just don't want to risk hoping on him"

* * *

If one asked Naruto what was the most comfortable thing to do in the world, the boy would say that it's lying in bed and doing nothing. But right then wasn't the time for that. He let of a groan and turned. His head was pounding, he felt dizzy and god, why was it so hot? Running a hand through his hair, the blond opened his eye. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed with a thick duvet on him. Naruto flung the duvet aside then turned again, restless.

"You are awake." A low voice said. Naruto turned his head at the direction where it came from and winced as the sudden movement caused his vision to swam . He was about to question when it spoke again.

"Wait here." Came the command shortly before the door clicked shut, leaving the boy to wonder where he was and what had happened. Oh, that's right! He got lost. And then what? Figured he could ask the other when he get back, the boy looked around, taking the room in: it was a lot bigger than his, painted in a dark shade of blue with dark wood accents. 'This person must really like books' thought the blond idly. There were four tall shelves filled with books of all kinds next to a neat desk. He was sitting on a king size bed in the middle of the room, on the opposite two big windows, but both of their curtains are closed. He was about to wonder then the door clicked open. A dark haired man walked in, carrying a tray.

He was tall, dark, devastatingly handsome and he looked good in simple black pant and button. That was Naruto's first thought about him. He then blushed faintly at his own thought and diverted his glance as he realized he was staring.

"Uhm…" The blonde was about to question why he was there but got cut off by the other.

"Eat" He said simply, handing the blond a bowl. It was soup. His empty stomach growled at the smell. He blushed again, embarrassed. He sat up to start to eating , only then realized that he wasn't in his clothes but a white dress shirt only (well, at least he still had his boxer on). He tried to ignore the fact and ask a more important question.

"Uhm…so, how do I end up here?" He asked, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"You pass out in my house" The raven's voice was blank, avoid of emotion. "So I bought you here."

The blond mouthed a small 'oh' then continue eating. The uncomfortable silence was making it hard for Naruto to devour his food. So he tried to start a conversation again.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for saving me" He looked at the raven then flashed him a grin. But the other just stared at him. After a while, when Naruto was sure the other wasn't going to answer, he did.

"Sasuke." Came the short reply. What the hell? No last name? Has the bastard no social skill whatsoever?

"Well, Sasuke, if there's anything I can do to repay you, I'll happily do it." He continue smiling, trying to be polite, but hell, this guys was just being a bastard. He looked into the other eyes and the image of red, bloodlust eyes flashed upon the blonde. Naruto let out a laugh as he thought about how stupid and chicken-hearted he was the night before.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as if asking what's so funny.

"You know, last night, I thought you were a vampire or something."

The vampire's body stiffed, but the blond didn't notice, so he continued talking:

"Ridiculous, right?! I know vampires don't exist but man, I've been watching too much movie lately! ..." Then the boy started rambling, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

"What if I am?" The question came so soft that the blonde almost miss it. He stopped rambling "Huh?! Sorry?"

"I said" Scowded "What if I am a vampire?"

The smile immediately fell off the blonde's face, replaced with a frown: "Dude, I was so scared that I passed out. Don't you think you're taking the joke a little too far? Beside , it's not funny and..."

Naruto stopped, surprised at a pair of arm placed itself on either side of the blonde's head. The other's face was so close to his that he could feel the dark haired man's breath on his skin. Then the blonde boy was terrified as onyx eyes turned to blood red. He stared wide eyes, heart pounding inside his chest.

"I do jokes not, Uzumaki" The raven began talking "And there is one thing you can do to repay me" Bright red eyes met terrified cerulean "You are to stay here for two weeks staring tomorrow"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello readers! Plz hear me out before killing me! TT^TT *hind behind Naruto***_

_**I've finished chapter 1 of 'Monster' loooooong ago, but the thing is my parents only let me use my laptop once per week (Lucky me, I have an Iphone =D), so I have no choice other than to leave you waiting. I promise chapter 2 will be updated next week. So plz read and review!**_

_**Also, for those who has reviewed/fav-ed/followed the story: You guys rock! XD**_

_** P.s: Oh how I love leaving my readers curious! :D**_


End file.
